1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control device of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diesel engine is known in which fuel injectors are connected to a fuel feed pump via a fuel feed passage in which a pressurized fuel accumulating chamber is arranged. Pressurized fuel fed from the fuel feed pump is injected from the fuel injectors (U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,547). In this diesel engine, the fuel injection time and the amount of fuel injected from the fuel injectors are controlled in accordance with a change in the operating condition of the engine.
It is difficult, however, to obtain a satisfactory operation of the engine by controlling only the fuel injection time and the amount of fuel injected from the fuel injectors. That is, in a diesel engine, it is necessary to inject a large amount of fuel from the fuel injectors within a short time when the engine is operating under a heavy load. Contrary to this, when the engine is operating under a light load, it is necessary to prolong the injection time and inject a small amount of fuel little by little from the fuel injectors. Nevertheless, where the fuel injection is controlled by controlling only the fuel injection time and the amount of fuel fed from the fuel injectors, as in the diesel engine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,547, a large amount of fuel is injected in a short time when the engine is operating under a light load. As a result, problems occur in that noise from the engine is generated; the output power of the engine is decreased; and the fuel consumption is increased.